ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Urban Merman
is the 8th episode of the series, Ultraman Orb. This episode aired on August 27th, 2016.http://m-78.jp/orb/story/#story772 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Urban Merman" Synopsis The attacks on the city has monster paranoia running high, as a mysterious giant creature starts devouring all the local aquatic life. Plot One night, a Fish Salesman is seen closing up his store for the night. As he leaves, he is seen gathering up a small batch of fish and squids and heads off to a secluded warehouse. Arriving at the location, the man then calls out for an unknown person that it is safe to come out now. The person however is not human at all... It's a family of Ragon! The Mother Ragon and its Child are seen eagerly greeting the man as he presents them with the fish he collected and he also presents the Child Ragon with a Toy Boat that he found, to the Monster's amusement and delight. The next day, the SSP gets wind that numerous fish are disappearing from the sea and thus several businesses are being hurt by it. Believing it is the result of a Monster, the SSP is prepared to head out, but are stopped by Gai who suggests otherwise, stating that even some Monsters want to avoid human contact. Back at the Salesman's Store, his sales are being hurt by the shortage of Fish. While tending to a customer however, they are both shocked by the appearance of Mother Ragon, who has come to the Salesman for help. After taking the Ragon inside to hide her from being seen by more people, the Salesman learns that the Child Ragon is very sick and they are about to head off to help it. However, his store is surrounded by a mob of people, VTL, and the SSP, all of whom want the Monster taken away. the Salesman manages to sneak the Mother away safety, but the SSP soon finds out during the commotion by the mod, and they sneak off, following them to the Warehouse. Inside, the SSP runs into the Ragon and are initially terrified by it. However, once Shin finds out of the Child's sickness, he assists the Salesman in helping him. The rest of the SSP catches on to the situation, and trying to help as well, Naomi sings a lullaby to the Child Ragon, which manages to soothe it until it finally calms down. Suddenly an earthquake occurs nearby and Gai appears, warning everyone to get out. Outside the Warehouse, the Monster Gubila appears (revealed to be the culprit to the fish shortage) and the Monster notices the Ragon Family. Believing them to be its next meal, Gubila charges for them, and after attacking the Warehouse (while the Child Ragon goes back to fetch his toy boat,) the Monster shockingly tosses up the creature and swallows it whole! Luckily, Gai goes off and transforms into Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash to deal with the Monster and after punching it hard enough in the stomach, Gubila inadvertently blows the Child Ragon out of its Blowhole. Orb catches the child and reunites it with the Mother, allowing them and the SSP to continue fleeing from the Monster's attack. With nothing stopping him from holding back now, Orb and Gubila battle it out. After a short tussle, Orb switches to his Specium Zepellion form and immobilizes Gubila with a new attack: The "Shutdown Protect." Sealing Gubila in a giant bubble, Orb transports the Monster far out to sea, where it will do no harm to Humanity or the Ragon ever again. Sometime later, the SSP and the Salesman take the Ragon Family to a River so that they may return home, away from anymore possibly hostile humans. Shibukawa and the SSP agree to keep their existence a secret, and as a parting gift for them, Naomi sings the lullaby she sang to the Child while it was sick. As the Ragon leave though, Gai and Naomi are shocked to learn that Gai knows the song the Naomi sung... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *Save for a cameo appearance in Naomi's dream, Jugglus Juggler does not appear in this episode. *When listening to a Radio broadcast, the announcer quotes word-for-word the Ultraman episode title, "The Coast Guard Command". Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes